Nexlit the Xvart
|allegiance = Enemy |area = Area West of Nashkel |place = Xvart Village |coordinates = 2798, 2008 |items = Short Sword |drop_icons = |gold = 15 |hit_points = 28 |xp_value = 35 }} Nexlit the Xvart is the leader of the xvart village located in the Area West of Nashkel. He and the xvarts he leads are the ones responsible for the recent livestock raids in the Nashkel area. Appearance-wise, Nexlit is indistinguishable from a regular xvart. Summary Upon entering the Xvart Village, Nexlit will approach Gorion's Ward and party and accuse them of being monsters who kill xvarts indiscriminately, even when the xvarts have done nothing to merit such treatment. This accusation is, of course, false, as all xvarts the party encounters throughout the game are hostile and will attempt to kill the party on sight, with the exception of one group in the Lonely Peaks that is too preoccupied with trying to kill Hulrik's cow first. Nexlit's outrage does make a little more sense if the party stepped in, unprovoked, to defeat the Lonely Peaks raiding party prior to entering the village, especially considering the accompanying quest involves clearing out the village in order to stop the raids. However, Nexlit's reaction is the same whether Gorion's Ward has been to the Lonely Peaks or not. Nexlit also gives Gorion's Ward no chance for a nonviolent confrontation. After his accusation, he, like all other xvarts, rushes in to attack. First, though, he calls upon the village's "guardian", Ursa the Cave Bear, to join the fight, claiming that she will protect him and the other villagers because she is kind. Note: Ursa, despite Nexlit's claims that she is a kind guardian, is a wild animal like any other, and as such, is just as likely to attack Nexlit and the other xvarts as she is to attack your party, so if you can arrange to get Nexlit between yourselves and Ursa before attacking, she may well become a (very temporary) ally. Quests Xvart Raids Nexlit and the other inhabitants of the Xvart Village are the ones responsible for the recent livestock raids in the Nashkel area. Gorion's Ward first finds out about these raids when they encounter a farmer named Hulrik whose cow is under attack by a xvart raiding party, and is subsequently prompted to find and clear out the xvarts' base of operations. There are two such bases. Nexlit's little village is one of them, and defeating him is a part of the quest. The quest, however, is bugged, and the accompanying journal entry will not be cleared even after Gorion's Ward has successfully laid waste to the xvarts in both areas. Notes * In the original Baldur's Gate, Nexlit has no alignment. Trivia * Though this is only true because the game only includes a single sprite for xvarts, thus making all the xvarts in the game male, Nexlit is somewhat of an anomaly among xvart society. While male xvarts are typically in charge of hunting, fighting, and pillaging, and raiding parties would be near exclusively male, the task of running a village or tribe is a traditionally female role in Xvart society. The fact that Nexlit, a male xvart, is the chieftain of a village, is unusual. This may also imply that this particular village isn't so much a proper xvart settlement as it is a military outpost of some sort. Category:Image needed Category:Infobox incomplete